Lee Soo Man
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' Lee Soo-Man/ 이수만 *'Fecha de' Nacimiento: 18-Junio-1952 (66 Años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Ocupacion:' Cantante y Empresario *'Educacion: '''M.A en Ingeniería Informática *'Familia: Esposa (fallecida), Hijo (Lee Hyun Kyun), y Sobrina (Sunny) (Girls' Generation) * 'Fundador de: 'SM Entertainment '''Biografía 1972-1980: Lee debutó como cantante, pero no alcanzó gran popularidad durante los tres primeros años de su carrera. Con éxitos como "Happiness" y One piece of Dream", que lo hizo muy famoso. Al año siguiente, recibió el premio "TOP 10 MBC Singer". Además de cantar, él era también un presentador de televisión durante ese tiempo. Estudio en EE.UU., regreso a la música: 1980-1989 En 1980 formó la banda "Lee Soo Man and 365 Days". Pero. al mismo tiempo, el gobierno de Chun Doo-hwan comenzó su política de censura de los medios de comunicación. Como resultado de ello, Lee no vio ningún futuro real en la industria del entretenimiento coreano. En 1981, volvió a perseguir su sueño original de ser un ingeniero y se mudó a California para asistir a la California State University, Northridge, para continuar trabajando en su tesis de maestría. Su área de investigación principal fue en el campo de la robótica. Sin embargo, Lee fue testigo de la revolución del entretenimiento de EE.UU, y él sentía que había un enorme potencial comercial en esa industria. Él se decidió a "Replicar el entretenimiento de EE.UU. en Corea." Inmediatamente después de obtener su maestría, en 1985 regresó a Corea para seguir una carrera en la industria del entretenimiento. Su regreso fue un éxito en una variedad de áreas, tales como el canto, la conducción de programas de televisión y la locución de programas de radio. Por otra parte, él también estaba trabajando como DJ a tiempo parcial y la gestión de un restaurante. Productor musical: 1989-presente En 1989, con 200 millones de won de capital, fundó SM Entertainment. Desde entonces, produjo muchos grupos, como el grupo de danza "Hyon jinyon", el grupo folklórico "Han Dongjun", cantante R & B "Liu en Jon", y "Hyon jinyon" de 1995. SM Entertainment se convirtió en una empresa pública. Con el enorme éxito H.O.T. en 1996 como un comienzo, Lee produjo superestrellas como S.E.S, Shinhwa, Fly to the Sky, BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), Super Junior, The TRAX, The Grace (CSJH), Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), EXO, Red Velvet y NCT. 'Discografía' *Lee Soo Man, 1977 *Lee Soo Man, 1978 *애창 곡집, 1978 *Greatest, 1980 *Lee Soo Man, 1983 *Lee Soo Man, 1985 *끝이 없는 순간, 1986 *NEW AGE 2, 1989 *NEW AGE, 1989 Reconocimientos * 1997 SBS Seoul Music Award: '''Record Producer * '''1998 SBS Awards Festival: Best Producer * 2000 Good Deep Artist: '''Prime Minister Award * '''2004 SBS Awards Festival: Producer Of The Year * China's South-East Music Chart Awards: Best Overseas Producer * 2008 M.net Golden Disk Award Record: '''Producer of the Year * '''2009 Château Mouton Rothschild: '''Commanderie de Bontemps * '''2011 Seoul Cultural Arts Awards for Pop Music Producer's Award: '''SM Entertainment * The 2nd Korean Popular Culture and Arts Awards:''' '''The Orders of Cultural Merit (the highest honor awarded at the Korean Popular Culture and Arts Awards) * '''1st Korean Music Copyright Awards: '''Album Producer * '''2012 1st Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards Kpop: Contribution Award * The Korea Society 55th Anniversary Gala: '''Dinner Culture Award Honoree Curiosidades * '''Oficio: Productor de SM Entertainment. * Es el fundador de una de la compañías musicales más grandes y exitosas de Corea del Sur, SM Entertainment. * Es el tío de Sunny de Girls' Generation. * El 30 de Septiembre, SM Entertainment confirma el fallecimiento de su esposa, tras 2 años luchando contra un cancer de intestino. * Yang Hyun Suk'' ''de ''YG Entertainment ''y Lee Soo Man de SM Entertainment han logrado de nuevo la primera y segunda posición este año en el listado de celebridades con las acciones más valorizadas de Chaebol.com. * El Servicio de Supervisión Financiera ha revelado una lista de celebridades y chaebols que trataron ilegalmente con divisas extranjeras. Las 44 personas reveladas han sido acusadas de lidiar ilegalmente con divisas por un total de 13 billones de won (unos 12 millones de dólares). Lee Soo Man (el fundador y productor) de SM Entertainment y la actriz Han Ye Seul están incluidos en la lista. * El Servicio de Supervisión Financiera declaró que al tratar con fondos extranjeros, se supone que uno tiene que informar a las autoridades competentes. Las personas de la lista, sin embargo, no realizaron los informes precisos cuando compraron propiedades y fondos reales en el extranjero, para supuestamente evitar pagar la cantidad exacta de impuestos. * No obstante, SM Entertainment respondió: “Hubo un error al informar acerca de las modificaciones realizadas. No es cierto que hubiera una actividad ilegal concerniente a los bienes raíces extranjeros”. La agencia de Han Ye Seul también replicó: “En cuanto a las noticias sobre las divisas y obtener ilegalmente bienes raíces, Han Ye Seul no es responsable la actividad”. También añadieron que ella retrasó el informe debido a que no era consciente de tenía que informar a las autoridades cuando se trata en particular con bienes raíces. * El productor de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man, una vez más se ha clasificado dentro de los 10 principales productores en el “Oricon’s Yearly Hit Ranking Producer TOP 100“. Es el tercer año consecutivo en el que Lee Soo Man ha sido clasificado entre las 10 mejores productores en la lista anual de Oricon. * El 28 de abril (2014), SM Entertainment junto con Lee Soo Man (fundador y presidente) contribuyeron con un total de un billón de wones (1 millón de dólares) para ayudar a las familias de las víctimas de la tragedia del ferry Sewol. * La Cruz Roja Nacional Coreana, reveló: “Lee Soo Man y SM Entertainment donaron un billón de wones para ayudar a aquellos que están sufriendo por el accidente del ferry Sewol. Todas las donaciones se destinarán a los familiares de las víctimas, los desaparecidos así como a los afligidos”. El total del billón de wones se compone de 500 millones de wones del presidente junto con 500 millones de wones de parte de SM Entertainmnet. Lee Soo Man habló sobre la razón de su gran contribución: “Como un padre que ha sido capaz de crecer y compartir los sueños de los artistas de nuestra empresa, ellos se parecen mucho a mis propios hijos e hijas, me entristece profundamente el pensar en aquellos jóvenes que fueron víctimas de este terrible accidente y que ya no tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir sus sueños. Comparto el dolor de las familias afectadas y voy a seguir buscando más formas de ayudar. * El fundador de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man, está de regreso como el accionista más rico. De acuerdo a la información revelada en chaebol.com el 3 de diciembre, las acciones de Lee Soo Man tienen un valor de 186,680,00,000 won ($176,000,000 dólares), empujando a Yang Hyun Suk de YG Entertainment al segundo lugar, y tomando la primera posición como el accionista más rico. * Obtuvo el 5 lugar como estrellas mas influyentes en el entretenimiento del 2015 publicada en Sisa Journal. Categoría:KProductor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCEO